Lo que no se supo del día de San Valentín de Tsuna
by Marii-Se
Summary: El mismo día y la misma rutina, el ofrecimiento de mamá, la bromas de reborn, el grupo de chicas locas por darles sus regalos a Yamamoto y Gokudera. Otro día más... excepto por lo que paso esa tarde. 2795


**Si ya sé lo que me dirán: "oye san valentin fue hace un mes!" y si, creen que no lo sé?, por eso el título: lo que NO supieron del día de san valentín... y ustedes dirán: "¿Y como tú sabías?" y bueno eso es por que...**

**Reborn: Yo te lo dije**

**Yo: eso iba a decir -.-"...Ven tengo mis fuentes, soy una autora prepara xD**

**Bueno, fuera juego, si quería hacer algo de San valentín pero como siempre el tiempo no me daba, no quería dejarlos corte. Así que aqui ta' **

**KHR ni si quiera como regalo de San valentín me lo dan _ So, sigue siendo de Amano :D**

* * *

El silencio del salón era muy tranquilizador, y la vista del atardecer cubriendo de naranja todo era muy bonita. Cosas como esas eran buenas para momentos depresivos como ese, aunque para Tsuna cada 14 de febrero era un día depresivo siempre. Nunca le molesto que ninguna chica le regalase chocolate ese día, no le importaba, la única de la que quería recibir ese obsequio era Kyoko, pero al parecer este año tampoco recibiría nada de ella.

Se paró de su pupitre y se colgó el bolso a la espalda. Se había quedado allí con la escusa de hacer el aseo del aula, no quería encontrase con parejas felices por todas partes de camino a casa, así que espero el tiempo que creyó prudente para salir sin esa molestia.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos los recuerdos del año pasado llegaban a su cabeza, esa vez Kyoko había dicho que le daría chocolates, pero también los hizo con Haru y con Bianchi, y les dio a todos por igual, de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago por el recuerdo del veneno de esos dulces, cortesía de la hermana de Gokudera. Con todo ese revuelo, no sintió como si de verdad Kyoko le hubiera dedicado ese chocolate con una intensión que no fuera más que amistad, simple amistad.

Suspiró mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia el patio exterior, se detuvo extrañado al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos y depresiones recostada en la esquina del portón principal del colegio. Al mirarlo corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Tsuna-kun!-

-¡Kyoko chan! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-Ella rió

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-

-Ah no, me…me quedé limpiando el salón-

-Si que te llevó tiempo-insinuó

-Si jajaja. No me di cuenta- mintió- Bueno, y ¿Tú por qué te quedaste?

-Estaba esperándote, por supuesto-

-¿A mí?- Ella asintió y buscó en su bolso, de el sacó una bolsa de regalo rosada y la estiró hacia él.

-¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Tsuna-kun!-dijo sonriente. Tsuna se quedo helado, no podía creerlo.

-Pa… ¿Para mí?... ¿Enserio?-preguntó tomando la bolsa.

-Sí, no veo a nadie más por aquí-bromeó. Tsuna la miró, esto de verdad estaba pasando, sintió como el calor subía hacia su cara y se teñían sus mejillas, sonriente hecho un vistazo, dentro había chocolates en forma de corazón.

-Vaya Kyoko-chan, ¡gracias! Se ven deliciosos y hay varios-

-Son 6-

-¿Eh?-

-te empecé a dar chocolates hace un año, y eso que llevamos estudiando juntos desde hace más que eso, es para compensarte los otros San Valentine's-

-¿Qué? No, Kyoko-chan, no tienes porque compensarme nada, no es tu culpa, no me conocías para ese entonces- dijo un alterado.

-Sí, pero estabas allí. No sé cómo no me di cuenta- lo ultimo lo dijo más para sí misma.

-Ah bueno- empezó Tsuna con un tono lento- Quizás eso sea mi culpa-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-En ese entonces todos me llamaban perdedor-Tsuna, por eso te miraba desde lejos, tratando que no me notaras, no quería que me conocieras así de esa manera-Ahora era Kyoko la sorprendida- Yo era un perdedor, así que pensé que alguien como tú no querría conocerme- Un corto silencio se hizo en el acto. Ella negó con seguridad.

-Tsuna-kun no eres un perdedor-insistió. Él rió sin ganas y rascó su cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, a veces creo que lo soy-

-Pues no deberías-dijo y puso la mano en su hombro acercándose, quizás demasiado- has logrado tantas cosas que es imposible catalogarte de esa manera- y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sí Tsuna estaba algo sonrojado, ahora podría considerase rojo de vergüenza- La persona que una vez salvó mi vida no era un perdedor- le recordó y sonrió alejándose un poco.

Tsuna se sentía como si fuera de papel y cualquier brisa se lo pudiera llevar volando por el cielo.

-Bueno- dijo Kyoko mirando su reloj- será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que Onii-chan se pregunte donde estoy-

-Ah, espera, te acompaño-

-Gracias-

Lo que parecía ser otro día de san Valentín más, resultó ser el mejor de su vida. Tsuna siempre se mentía si mismo creyendo que ya se había acostumbrado a que Kyoko jamás le regalase nada esa festividad, tal vez era porque muy en el fondo aún esperaba que ella le regalara algo. Al final la espera valió la pena.

Ese día Tsuna recibió chocolate de una persona, y Kyoko solo le regaló a una persona. Solo ellos lo sabían, y ahora tú también lo sabes, lo que sucedió en ese día de San Valentín.

* * *

**Esto, aun que no lo crean tiene conti ;) ****Esperen la**

**y FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD...Atrasado X3**


End file.
